Nie chcę być mordercą
by IdrilTasarti2001
Summary: Kim jestem? Jestem nikim. Bezimiennym dzieckiem, takim jakich wiele. Do tej pory żyłem w przekonaniu, że w Hogwarcie jest bezpiecznie. Myliłem się. Za tą pomyłkę przyjdzie mi kiedyś srogo zapłacić. Chcą mnie wmieszać w coś, co mnie nie dotyczy. Chcą ze mnie zrobić mordercę tylko dlatego, że sami nie potrafią sobie z tym poradzić. Ale ja nie chcę. Nie zmuszą mnie, a oni mi pomogą.
1. Prolog

_Wioska płonęła. Wioska płonęła, a ze wszelkich stron słychać było przerażone krzyki mieszkańców. W powietrzu widać było latające we wszystkie kolorowe promienie klątw. Ogień. Jego żar sprawiał, że białowłosa elfka nie mogła już dłużej się biec. Dym wgryzał jej się w płuca, sprawiając, że nie mogła oddychać. Decyzja, którą podjęła była spontaniczna, chociaż znała jej konsekwencje. Wiedziała, że zginie, a mimo to wolała umrzeć niż pozwolić by zawiniątko, które trzymała w ramionach, straciło życie. Ostatni raz spojrzała w rozgwieżdżone niebo, które, pomimo dymu i płomieni, było doskonale widoczne. Przycisnęła do swej piersi dziecko, szepcząc cicho:_

_- Żegnaj maleńka._

_I nagle poczuła, że śmierć nie jest w stanie jej pokonać. Napełniła ją nieznana wcześniej siła, która sprawiła, że poczuła iż może zrobić wszystko. Wstała, dumnie unosząc głowę. Strach zniknął, zastąpiony odwagą. Wzięła głęboki oddech, nie zważając na duszący dym. _

_- Ane ek Win Ere Batu! – krzyknęła, unosząc dziecko do góry. _

_Rozbłysło światło, a maleństwo zniknęło. Białowłosa upadła na ziemię, wyczerpana. Zamknęła oczy, czekając na śmierć, która wyciągała do niej swą dłoń. Uśmiechnęła się słabo, szepcząc po raz ostatni:_

_ A gdy nadejdzie nowy dzień,_

_A gdy nadejdzie nowa nadzieja_

_Urodzi się dziecko w mroku czasach,_

_Nastanie ciemność rozświetlona promieniem_

_I gdy Płomień Jutrzenki ponownie nastanie_

_Skończy się Bezwzględnych panowanie._

_Niepewna jest jednak przyszłość ta._

_Czy światło czy mrok wyga?_

_Które z nich rade da?_

_Trójka rozstrzygnąć to będzie musiała._

_Jedno polegnie…_

_Drugie przeżyje…_

_Trzecie zaś zaginie… _

* * *

**_A oto i prolog tego opowiadania. Cóż... Uwielbiam się bawić rasami, więc będzie sporo rzeczy pogmatwanych, jednak jedno jest pewne: opowiadanie jest ff potterowskim. Z bohaterami z Pottera. Ja po prostu tym się bawię i wprowadzam w to chaos. Co prawda pojawi się kilka( kilkadziesiąt) postaci OC, ale czy jest fick, w którym tak się nie dzieje? Ja osobiście nie znam. _**


	2. Rozdział 1

Podnosi wzrok, wbijając go w gwiazdy. Myśli o tym, co było chociaż sam nie wie dlaczego. Nie chce tam wracać, ale nie może zapomnieć. Chociaż minęło już tak wiele lat on wciąż powraca do tych chwil, gdy bał się oddychać by nie zostać ponownie pobity...

* * *

Osiem lat wcześniej...

_Po raz kolejny tego dnia twoje ciało przeszywa ból. Starasz się nie krzyczeć, ale nie możesz tego powstrzymać. Wiesz, że gdy krzykniesz będzie jeszcze gorzej, ale nie potrafisz nic na to poradzić. Czujesz na plecach kolejne uderzenie bata, a spod twoich zaciśniętych powiek zaczynają płynąć łzy. Następny cios i następny okrzyk. Nie wiesz jak długo to wytrzymasz. Nie masz pojęcia dlaczego spotkało to właśnie ciebie. Dlaczego to zawsze ty musisz płacić za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś. Zagryzasz do krwi wargi, gdy On łapie cię brutalnie za włosy i zmusza byś spojrzał w jego przepełnione nienawiścią, czerwone oczy._

_— Zrozumiałeś psie, co mówiłem? — pyta lodowatym tonem, na którego dźwięk zaczynasz drżeć._

_Nie spuszczasz wzroku, wiedząc, że go to tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczy. Wiesz, co masz powiedzieć, ale to tak bardzo boli. Nie chcesz tego, choć masz świadomość, że prędzej czy później to i tak się stanie. Niepewnym, drżącym ze strachu, głosem mówisz:_

_— T-tak…_

_Ledwo skończyłeś odpowiadać, a już czujesz jego dłoń na swoim policzku. Zagryzasz jeszcze mocniej wargi, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Nie wiesz co zrobiłeś źle, przecież powiedziałeś to przeklęte ,,tak"! Tego właśnie chciał, więc o co mu chodzi? Pytasz sam siebie, a po chwili znacz już odpowiedź. Już wiesz co zrobiłeś źle, ale nie chcesz tego do siebie dopuścić. Czujesz, jak jego oddech na swojej szyi, gdy syczy:_

_— Chyba się jeszcze niczego nie nauczyłeś kundlu. — Kolejne uderzenie w policzek. — Kiedy coś ci każe — Następny cios. — masz odpowiadać ,,tak, panie" psie! — Uderzenie w brzuch — Wszystkie zdania masz kończyć słowem ,,panie", czy to jasne?! — wrzeszczy, rzucając tobą o ścianę._

_Nie. To nie jest jasne, a nawet jeśli jest to tego nie chcesz. Wiesz, że jeśli chcesz przeżyć musisz się go słuchać, ale to jest za wiele. To, że twoja rodzina sprzedała cię w jego łapy nie znaczy, że ma prawo cię tak traktować. Chociaż… Tutaj się mylisz. To daje mu takie prawo. Jesteś jego niewolnikiem. Służącym. Zabawką, z którą może robić co mu się żywnie podoba. To, że ty tego nie chcesz, nie znaczy, że on musi to szanować. Może tobą pomiatać, bić cię, a ty mu nic nie zrobisz. Zagryzasz wargę, a gdy widzisz w jego dłoni bat, odpowiadasz:_

_— Tak, panie._

_Złamałeś się. Przysięgałeś sobie, że tego nie zrobisz, ale musiałeś. Nie zniósłbyś kolejnej kary. Za bardzo się jej boisz. Za bardzo boisz się bólu, by móc go ponownie znosić. Wiesz, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Wiesz, co on chce ci zrobić, ale nie możesz na to nic poradzić. Podkulasz kolana pod brodę, obejmując je ramionami. Czekasz. To jest właśnie najgorsze. Czekanie, będąc świadomym, że on w każdej chwili może cię skrzywdzić, a ty, jeśli chcesz przeżyć, nie możesz mu zrobić krzywdy. Zamykasz oczy, gdy słyszysz, że opuszcza piwnicę, w której cię trzymał. Jesteś przerażony myślą, że przynieść jedną z ``zabawek'', które widziałeś nim cię tu przyprowadził. To wtedy mu się przeciwstawiłeś. Próbowałeś ratować resztki swojego człowieczeństwa. Nie udało ci się. Wraca. Kulisz się, obejmując mocniej kolana. Wzdrygasz się, czując na skórze chłód metalu, który zostaje po chwili zabrany. Otwierasz oczy w sam raz, by zobaczyć, jak mężczyzna zakłada na twoją szyję czarną obrożę z kolcami. Z trudem powstrzymujesz łzy. Czujesz się taki upokorzony. To uczucie wzrasta na sile, gdy ten wyjmuje z kieszeni smycz i podpina ją do obroży._

_— Wstawaj, wychodzimy — warczy groźnym głosem._

_Kiwasz głową, a potem odpowiadasz cichutko:_

_— Tak, panie._

_Uśmiecha się ironicznie, gdy wstajesz, a potem bez słowa odwraca się i zaczyna iść, ciągnąc za smycz. Chcąc nie chcąc, musisz iść za nim. Wychodzicie z piwnicy i znajdujecie się na korytarzu. Mężczyzna ciągnie cię, prowadząc przez plątaninę bogato zdobionych korytarzy. A ty boisz się miejsca do którego zmierzacie. Po kilku minutach, które dla ciebie są wiecznością, zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami. Wchodzicie do środka, a on pcha cię na środek pokoju, mówiąc:_

_— Rozbieraj się. Bez gadania, czy to jasne?_

_Nie chcesz tego. Za bardzo się boisz, ale na samą myśl o tym, co może ci zrobić, gdy podpadniesz, odpowiadasz:_

_— Tak, panie._

_Wykonujesz jego polecenie, a już po chwili stoisz przed nim całkiem nagi. Taki bezbronny. Może zrobić ci co chcesz, a ty nie masz prawa zareagować. Boisz się. Drżysz nie tyle z zimna, co ze strachu. Mężczyzna rzuca w twoim kierunku jakieś ubrania, a potem warczy:_

_— Ubieraj się kundlu. Za chwilę wychodzimy na dwór, tylko bez numerów, bo jak spróbujesz uciec to popamiętasz mnie do końca życia psie. Czy to jest jasne? — pyta._

_Masz szanse uciec, ale jego groźba znacznie komplikuje sprawę. Jeśli coś ci się nie uda, on prawdopodobnie zrobi ci nie tylko to, ale i gorsze rzeczy. Musisz być uległy, bo zapłacisz za to srogą cenę. W końcu jesteś tylko niewolnikiem. Zabawką swego pana._

_— Tak, panie — odpowiadasz, a potem się ubierasz._

_Ubrany czekasz. Po chwili podchodzi do ciebie, bierze za smycz i prowadzi, wołając wcześniej:_

_— Do nogi kundlu i idziesz tak przez cały czas._

_Bez słowa wykonujesz jego rozkaz, a potem wchodzicie w korytarz. Podczas wędrówki starasz się zapamiętać drogę, ale jest zbyt zawiła byś mógł to zrobić. Niepewnie kroczysz przy boku swego pana._

* * *

_— Powiedziałem ci coś psie?! — Jego wrzask roznosi się po lesie._

_Kulisz się ze strachu, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Wiesz, że za chwilę to zrobi. On nie będzie patrzyć na to, że masz osiem lat. Nie będzie go obchodzić to, że jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Nie będzie baczyć na to, że to ona się do ciebie pierwsza odezwała. Złamałeś jego zakaz, a teraz musisz za to zapłacić. Boisz się. Zdążył cię już wielokrotnie pobić, ale to… Wiedziałeś, że prędzej, czy później to zrobić, choć nie spodziewałeś się, że tak szybko. Wzdrygasz się, gdy zrywa z ciebie ubrania. Zamykasz oczy i zaciskasz pięści, czekając na najgorsze, ale to nie nadchodzi. Słyszysz jedynie świst strzał, a potem wrzask twego pana. Do twoich uszu dochodzi dźwięk kroków. Ktoś się do ciebie zbliża. Drżysz, odwracając głowę._

_— Spokojnie — mówi kobiecy głos, a ty niepewnie podnosisz wzrok._

_Przed tobą stoi czarnowłosa kobieta, przypatrująca ci się ze smutkiem wielkimi orzechowymi oczami. Nie wiesz czemu, ale czujesz, że możesz jej ufać. Mimo to kulisz się, gdy wyciąga w twoją stronę rękę. Ponownie zaciskasz powieki, przygotowując się na ból, ale zamiast niego przychodzi dotyk przyjemnego materiału. Otwierasz oczy i nie możesz uwierzyć. Ona okryła cię płaszczem! Już chcesz jej podziękować, ale kobieta odzywa się pierwsza, szepcząc nieznane ci słowa, po których czujesz, że twoje powieki zaczynają ponownie opadać. Ogarnia cię nagła senność, której się poddajesz. Ktoś cię podnosi, ale nie spinasz się tak, jak to robiłeś, gdy pan cię dotykał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Rozluźniasz mięśnie, zasypiając. Słyszysz jeszcze:_

_— Cii… Już dobrze maleńki… Nikt cię już nie skrzywdzi Harry… Wszystko dobrze…_

* * *

— Elerossë Tinehtelë! Masz pięć minut żeby wstać albo pożałujesz, że przyszedłeś na świat!

Bez jaj. Są wakacje, jest ósma rano, a ta wredna zołza śmie mnie jeszcze budzić! O nie! Tak łatwo jej się nie dam. Przekręcam się na drugi bok, warcząc cicho:

— Daj se siana. Lisa jest godzina ósma rano, a...

— A dzisiaj wracamy do Hogwartu! Rusz zadek Potter, bo jak się przez ciebie spóźnimy to będzie źle! — krzyczy wściekła szatynka.

Nie muszę na nią patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że morduje mnie wzrokiem, ale zaraz... Czy ona powiedziała, że dzisiaj wracamy do Hogwartu?! Cholera! Zrywam się na równe nogi, piorunując ją spojrzeniem, które mówi wyraźnie "jak tylko się przebiorę, zabiję cię własnoręcznie", a ona chamsko się uśmiecha. Biegnę w stronę łazienki, chwytając po drodze świeże ubrania. To dzisiaj ma się zacząć kolejny rok w Hogwarcie, szkole do której nigdy nie powinienem trafić. Kolejny rok w świecie, w którym, gdyby dowiedzieli się kim jestem bez oporów pozbawiliby mnie życia. W świecie magi.

* * *

**Aha! A oto i rozdział pierwszy. Idril prosi grzecznie o komentarze, bo Idril jest strasznie, ale to strasznie, głodna, a komentarze karmią Idril znacznie lepiej od cukierków eukaliptusowych, które uwielbia.**


End file.
